


Папаши

by DeeLatener



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрвин - воспитатель в детском саду, Леви - отец-одиночка, Микаса - его дочь. История об их взаимоотношениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Папаши

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте можно обнаружить пасхалки к артам Aileine, иллюстрирующим её АУ, где Леви воспитывает маленькую Микасу, а Эрвин воспитывает его :D   
> Стоит уточнить, что некоторыми существенными аспектами наши АУ отличаются. Например, здесь Леви - отец Микасы, у Aileine же это не обозначено.
> 
> Текст написан по арту Aileine "Приемы соблазнения одиноких отцов" (http://i.imgur.com/cPUuFyf.jpg)

— Почему вы подрались?  
Молчание.  
— Я не удивлен насчет Райнера, но всегда рассчитывал на твое благоразумие, Микаса.  
— Вы у нас всего лишь второй месяц, мистер Смит.  
— Согласен, для "всегда" не слишком долго, и все же.  
Тут в дверь воспитательской постучали. В комнату заглянул бледный мальчишка, замотанный в шарф едва ли не по брови. Это был Эрен, слабый, вечно простуженный ребенок.  
— Можно, мистер Смит?  
— Подожди, пожалуйста, Эрен. Я поговорю с Микасой, а после — с тобой.  
Мальчишка упрямо мотнул головой:   
— Нет, мистер Смит. Это важно! Дело в том, что Микаса из-за меня подралась с этим придурком!  
Эрвин поманил мальчика и выдвинул ему стул. Он отметил про себя позже разобраться с манерой речи своих детей. Прошло немного времени с его прихода воспитателем в сто четвертый детсад, но он уже начал называть десятерых малышей "своими".   
— Эрен, я не из-за тебя подралась! — ответила Микаса. — А из-за своих убеждений. Он зря тебя задевал.  
"Убеждений". Эрвин улыбнулся про себя. Явно одно из тех слов, которые дети перенимают от родителей и употребляют, старательно подражая взрослым.  
Но Эрен был непоколебим.  
— Мистер Смит, не ругайте Микасу. Она меня защищала.  
— Я понял, Эрен. Спасибо за честность. Молодец, что все рассказал. Я не собирался ругать Микасу. Сейчас твоя мама придет тебя забрать. Ты сможешь сам одеться?  
Эрен серьезно кивнул и собрался было выходить, как вдруг вернулся, стянул с шеи красный вязаный шарф и накинул на шею Микасе, обернул один раз и расправил махрящиеся на концах нитки.  
— Это тебе, — сказал он, смущаясь. Микаса тоже очень засмущалась. — Он теплый и мягкий. Мама вязала. Вот.  
На этом мальчик совсем зарделся и поспешил выйти из комнаты.  
Эрвин сплел пальцы рук и обхватил ладонями колено.  
— Стоит нам рассказать твоему папе о случившемся? Как считаешь, Микаса?  
Девочка насупилась.  
— Он расстроится.  
— Точно. Но стоит ли эта история того, чтобы скрывать от него? Каждая тайна — это маленький кирпичик. Когда их станет много, вырастет стена. Ты хочешь воздвигнуть стену между собой и папой?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он ругался.  
— Мы с тобой вместе все ему расскажем. Тогда он не будет ругаться.  
Микаса посмотрела на воспитателя чуть бодрее.  
— По рукам? — Эрвин подставил пятерню.  
— По рукам, — хмуро ответила девочка и, помедлив в раздумьях, все же шлепнула ладошкой в ответ.

— Что случилось?! — опешил Эрвин, уставившись на Леви в черных очках, но даже так были заметны фингалы под глазами, а в добавок к ним — разбитые губы и ссаженная скула.  
Микаса тоже округлила глаза и стиснула его руку.  
— Пап, ты тоже подрался!  
— Что значит "тоже"? — Леви мгновенно ощетинился, чуть опустил очки и припечатал Эрвина стальным взглядом, хмуро свел брови. А потом присел на корточки, пристально изучая дочку, заставляя ее покрутиться.  
Микаса, проходя очередные пол-оборота, кинула растерянный взгляд на Эрвина, а тот решил, что Леви в его состоянии пока стоит обойтись без рассказа о драке в детском садике. Они с Микасой сами справятся с этой ситуацией.  
— Да, у нас сегодня был чемпионат по борьбе на подушках, — ответил Эрвин и столкнулся с недоверчивым взглядом Леви.  
— И мистер Смит принял в нем участие, — быстро поддакнула Микаса. — А с тобой что, пап? Ни на минуту оставить нельзя.  
— Споткнулся. Упал. Ударился носом о косяк, — ответил Леви, продолжая сверлить взглядом смущенного воспитателя.  
— Да ну тебя, — насупилась девочка.  
Леви убедился, что на Микасе ни царапины, выпрямился и крепко сжал ее ладонь.  
— Ладно, разведчик, нам нужно спешить на твою тренировку.  
— Ага, — буркнула Микаса, — сейчас. Только мне надо отойти. На минуточку.  
Мужчины проводили ее, скрывшуюся за дверью в туалет, взглядами, а потом Эрвин придвинулся к Леви теснее, склонился ниже.  
— Что на самом деле произошло? — Эрвин еле сдерживался, чтобы не вцепиться ему в плечи.  
— Чайную пытались ограбить, — мрачно буркнул тот. — Уличная шпана, ничего серьезного.  
Брови Эрвина взметнулись высоко вверх, и тут он все же сжал плечи Леви в задрожавших от напряжения пальцах, ощупал, хотел тронуть скулу, но не посмел.   
— Господи, Леви! Ты был у врача?  
— Да, я в норме, — скривив губы, ответил тот.  
— Я же просил тебя установить камеру наблюдения, детка.  
На скулах Леви мгновенно вспыхнул румянец, но сердитое выражение с лица не сошло.  
— От нее толку...  
— Ты не на том экономишь, — мягко упрекнул Эрвин. — Вопрос решен, завтра же закажу камеры для твоей чайной. Это не обсуждается, — добавил, строго нахмурив брови, и погрозил пальцем.  
Леви поджал губы и смущенно отвернулся. А Эрвин воровато осмотрелся по сторонам, отметил, что коридор пуст, и склонился к самому уху, чтобы интимно и с хрипотцой прошептать:  
— Я очень соскучился, мистер Аккерман. И намерен позаботиться обо всех ваших синяках.  
Леви поморщился, сердясь из-за своего смущения.  
— И как только вас подпустили к детям, мистер Смит, вы же волк в овечьей шкуре.  
Эрвин тихо хмыкнул:  
— Я представляю опасность только для одного человека. И его я уже сейчас мечтаю съесть.  
— Тогда приходите сегодня на ужин, мистер Смит. И оставайтесь на ночь.  
Эрвин коротко погладил Леви по запястью и быстро убрал руку.  
— Я принесу кое-что забавное. Маленький подарок, в котором вы, мистер Аккерман, будете...  
— Тшш! Микаса идет.  
Эрвин тут же отстранился, вернув дистанции приличие. Микаса подошла и сурово посмотрела на Эрвина. Тот умилился этому выражению, фамильной манере хмурить брови и делать взгляд сумрачным и тяжелым.  
— Микаса, ты не против, если я загляну к вам на ужин сегодня? — миролюбиво спросил он.  
Микаса пожала плечами, уголок ее губ ехидно дернулся.  
— Приходите. Я знаю, как вы любите... — она выдержала театральную паузу, — папину стряпню.  
Мужчины нервно переглянулись.  
— Пойдем, иначе опоздаем, — поторопил ее Леви.  
— До свидания, Микаса, — попрощался Эрвин с вежливой улыбкой.  
— До свидания, мистер Смит, — Микаса обхватила локоть отца, а тот приподнял девчушку так, что пару его шагов она пролетела по воздуху, поджав ноги, а потом приземлилась и бодро зашагала рядом, цокая каблучками лакированных туфель.   
Эрвин смотрел им вслед, скрестив руки на груди и встревоженно стиснув губы.

Он дождался, пока все разойдутся, попрощался с дежурным охранником и направился к парковке, сунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки. Весна выдалась прохладная, ветер ерошил короткие волосы, забирался ледяными пальцами за шиворот. Эрвин сел за руль, думая о том, как будет здорово оказаться в теплом доме Леви Аккермана. А чуть позже — в его постели.  
Он повернул ключ зажигания и покатил по уже хорошо знакомому маршруту. По пути он заехал в цветочный салон и купил букет тюльпанов. Конечно, он вручит их Микасе, но Леви тоже любит цветы и будет доволен. Для него у Эрвина был еще один подарок, при мысли о котором темнело в глазах, рот наполнялся голодной слюной, а в брюках становилось мучительно тесно. Это были кружевные трусы телесного цвета. Согласится ли Леви примерить их для него? Возможно, будет не в настроении, и тогда с таким экстремальным подарком придется повременить.  
Эрвин вспомнил, с чего все началось, и невольно заулыбался. Когда он только-только устроился в садик воспитателем, было решено устроить детям день активного отдыха, и все группы отправились в крытый аквапарк. Не занятые в тот момент на работе родители отправились вместе с ними, чтобы помочь воспитателям уследить за шумной ватагой взбудораженных ребят.  
Эрвин переоделся в плавки и вышел к невысоким горкам, с которых малышам разрешалось скатываться на надувных кругах. Тут он заметил, что Микаса разогналась слишком быстро, не рассчитала свои силы, не удержалась на кругу и с размаху сорвалась в воду. Не помня себя, Эрвин бросился на помощь, прыгнул с бортика бассейна и стремительно поплыл вперед. Все, что он видел, — ярко-красный надувной круг, который взял за ориентир. Там, под этим самым кругом, он со всей силы треснулся лбом о лоб второго спасателя, Леви Аккермана, отца Микасы. В следующий миг они вынырнули, держась за ушибленные места, не обращая внимания на боль и наклевывающиеся шишки, озираясь по сторонам и зовя Микасу. "Я поищу там!" — крикнул Леви, указывая направо. "А я там!" — Эрвин дернулся влево. Они метались по бассейну, а Микаса, как он позже узнал, высунулась из воды у бортика и с восторгом следила за поднявшейся многолюдной бурей, пока наконец с воплем индейца не запрыгнула на шею отцу, едва не доведя его до сердечного приступа. "Разбойница!" — ругался Леви, крепко прижимая к себе дочку, а Эрвин тяжело дышал в стороне. Когда Леви подошел к нему, чтобы поблагодарить за помощь и крепко пожать руку, его будто пробило током. Леви был намного ниже, жилистый и изящный, а рукопожатие его было крепким и теплым. Потом Эрвин, как дурак, пялился на маленькую поджарую задницу мистера Аккермана, выбирающегося на бортик. Вот Леви подтянулся на руках — вода устремилась по красивому треугольнику спины к узкой талии, ягодицы отчетливо прочитались под тонкой мокрой тканью, — вот он уперся в молочного цвета кафель одним коленом, вот легко выпрямился и тряхнул головой, мазнул пальцами по растрепавшейся смоляной челке. Микаса протянула отцу руку, а потом покосилась на Эрвина. Ее взгляд тогда был строгим, словно бы предупреждающим: "Даже не думай".   
Сзади засигналили. Эрвин так замечтался, что проворонил момент, когда красный сигнал светофора сменился зеленым. Он мигнул аварийкой, извиняясь, и вдавил педаль газа.  
Эрвин продолжил с наслаждением смаковать историю своего романа с Леви Аккерманом, на который возлагал большие надежды и верил, что у них двоих все получится.  
Он стал вспоминать свои не слишком завуалированные ухаживания: приглашения на чашечку кофе, совместные походы втроем на утренние детские спектакли, в музеи и парки аттракционов. В последних они, все вместе, неизменно упражнялись в стрельбе из ружей по деревянным уточкам. Леви придерживал тяжелое для Микасы ружье и шептал ей в ухо: "Дыши ровно, кадет. Жди. Жди, когда цель попадет в перекрестие". Раздавался щелчок, и уточка обвисала вниз головой, а Микаса мрачно ухмылялась.  
В этих рамках все и оставалось до того раза, когда Леви пригласил Эрвина на ужин. Зевающая Микаса отправилась спать, а Леви с Эрвином переместились сперва в гостиную, где освещение было приглушенным, а виски со льдом — приятно расслабляющим, а затем и в спальню. Их первый раз, как и все прочие составляющие романа, был не совсем нормальным. Они так увлеклись, что забыли запереть дверь, и расслышали шаги маленьких детских ножек, когда те раздались почти у самой двери. Леви недолго думая пинком скинул Эрвина с кровати и быстро перевернулся на другой бок, закутываясь в одеяло. "Ой, — сказала Микаса. — У тебя что-то упало, пап?" Лежащий без движения Эрвин подумал тогда, что уж у него-то точно все упало, и, поискав взглядом их одежду, с облегчением выдохнул: вся она валялась рядом с ним, по другую сторону кровати. А Леви сонно потер глаза и пробормотал нечто неразборчивое. "Мне приснился плохой сон, — сказала Микаса. — Я не справлюсь с чудищем одна". "Ну, идем, разведчик. Победим чудище вместе". Леви намотал на Микасу тонкую простынь, соорудив подобие плаща, подсадил себе на плечо и пошагал из комнаты. В дверях, когда Микаса пригнулась, чтобы проехать под арку, он обернулся и незаметно показал жестом высунувшемуся из-за края кровати Эрвину: "Подожди, я скоро".   
Вот и знакомый домик, совсем небольшой, но ухоженный и даже с аккуратным цветником перед крыльцом. Эрвин увидел, как в любовно высаженных Леви крокусах и гиацинтах роется здоровенная соседская псина, вырывая лапами луковицы вместе с комьями земли. Эрвин собрался выйти из машины и спугнуть пса, когда наружная дверь открылась, и на крыльце показалась Микаса с крайне суровым выражением лица. Она вскинула на плечо игрушечное ружье, не спеша прицелилась и выстрелила в задницу псу резиновой пулькой. Пес взвизгнул и кинулся наутек. Девочка с мрачным видом забросила ружье за спину и придержала за лямку, чтобы то не свесилось до самого пола. Эрвин подождал, пока она скроется в доме, и только тогда вышел из машины. 

Спустя две недели синяки на лице Леви почти спали. По настоянию Эрвина в чайной лавке установили две видеокамеры, одну снаружи, вторую, скрытую, внутри. Внешней для наглой шпаны оказалось достаточно, и нападений больше не случалось.   
Эрвин заглянул в окутанное теплым светом и наполненное ароматами чая помещение и увидел за стойкой Изабель, подменявшую Леви. Микаса сидела за столиком у окна и рисовала цветными карандашами. Она посмотрела на Эрвина, а тот, прежде чем подойти к стойке, поднял ладонь в приветствии. Микаса же шлепнула кулачком по груди, изобразив рейнджерский салют, который они изобрели вместе с Леви.  
— Привет, Изабель, — Эрвин оперся о стойку. — Где мистер Аккерман?  
— Ушел в подсобку, проинспектировать товар, — ответила Изабель. — Чашечку пу-эра, мистер Смит?  
Эрвин хотел было предложить свою помощь в подсобке, но решил, что это будет слишком вызывающе. Изабель и так посматривала на него с понимающей хитрецой.  
— Спасибо. Не откажусь.   
Получив чашку крепкого чая, по цвету подобного каштановому меду, Эрвин подошел к столику Микасы.  
— Можно присесть?  
Девочка кивнула, не меняя сосредоточенного выражения лица.  
Эрвин отхлебнул чая и посмотрел в окно: там было серо и туманно, по лужам, пачкая борта, то и дело проезжали машины, народу на улице было немного, все в основном предпочли остаться в эти выходные дома.   
— Что ты рисуешь? — Эрвин немного подался вперед, чтобы подсмотреть.  
В первый момент Микаса спрятала рисунок под ладонью, но потом, бросив оценивающий взгляд на Эрвина, развернула листок к нему.  
На белой бумаге были изображены два человечка, одетых в странную военную форму: коричневые куртки, белые брюки, высокие сапоги и зеленые плащи. Еще у них были крылья, одно синее, другое — белое. Один человечек был черноволосым, а другой — тот, что повыше, — блондином. Сбоку от человечков было нарисовано еще одно огромное существо с непропорционально большой головой, выпученными глазами и оскаленным ртом с крупными зубами. Существо напоминало уродливую куклу и было раскрашено равномерно бежевым цветом.  
— Это разведчики, — объяснила Микаса. — Они сражаются вот с этим гигантом.  
— Почему у них крылья? — Эрвин подпер щеку кулаком и стал внимательно слушать и рассматривать рисунок, заинтересовавшись историей.  
Микаса критически посмотрела на него. Ее взгляд говорил: "Как ты не понимаешь очевидного?". Но девочка продолжила терпеливо рассказывать:  
— Гигант же огромный. И разведчикам нужны крылья, чтобы добраться до него. У них есть острые мечи, я их еще не нарисовала. Ими они могут одолеть это чудовище.  
— А почему у них белые брюки? Наверняка испачкаются быстро.  
Микаса поджала губы:  
— Зато красиво.   
Эрвин услышал шаги и повернулся к двери, ведущей в подсобку. Леви выглядел скверно. Глаза лихорадочно блестели, а скулы заливал нездорово яркий румянец. Эрвин быстро подошел к нему.  
— Ты, похоже, разболелся, — потрогал лоб. — У тебя температура.  
— К черту, — прошептал Леви. — Это все совершенно не вовремя.  
— Болезнь не бывает вовремя. Давай я отвезу тебя домой. Изабель со всем справится.  
— Нет. Мне еще нужно отвезти Микасу на тренировку.  
Эрвин взял его руку в свою и почувствовал, какая влажная и горячая у Леви ладонь, как подрагивают его пальцы.  
— Не беспокойся. Доверься мне, милый.  
Леви вскинул на Эрвина усталый взгляд и неохотно кивнул.  
— Микаса! — позвал Эрвин. — Твой папа приболел. Сейчас мы отвезем его домой, а потом нам придется побыть самостоятельными разведчиками.  
На лице девочки отразилось беспокойство, но она без лишнего звука стала торопливо собирать рюкзачок, покидала туда пачку карандашей и альбом для рисования.  
— Изабель, ты сможешь подменить Леви сегодня-завтра?  
— Да, — кивнула девушка. — Я попрошу Фарлана прийти мне на помощь. Вдвоем мы точно справимся, сколько потребуется.  
Эрвин тепло поблагодарил ее и повлек Леви к своей машине, усадил, а скорее, уложил на заднее сиденье со всем возможным комфортом. Потом придержал перед Микасой дверь переднего пассажирского и проверил, хорошо ли она пристегнулась. Не удержавшись, он подобрался к Леви и провел ладонью по горячему мокрому лбу.  
— Потерпи, — шепнул он, но Леви, кажется, уснул, едва принял горизонтальное положение. Обернувшись, Эрвин увидел внимательный, обеспокоенный взгляд Микасы через салонное зеркало заднего вида.   
— Заедем в аптеку и купим все необходимое твоему папе. И нам с тобой — для профилактики.  
— Сегодня я лучше пропущу тренировку, — сказала Микаса.  
— Уверена? Что ж, это хорошее решение.

Когда сонный, едва держащийся на ногах от слабости Леви спустился в гостиную, Эрвин с Микасой учились игре в шахматы.  
— Королева не может ходить, как конь.  
— Она королева и ходит, как хочет.  
— Сама посуди, какая королева захочет ходить, как конь?  
Эрвин обернулся на звук шагов и быстро поднялся, в пару шагов преодолел разделявшее его и Леви расстояние и деликатно взял того под локоть.  
— Зачем ты встал? Я же оставил уоки-токи у твоей кровати. Мы не хотели мешать тебе спать. Тебе нужно лежать, ты слишком слаб. Морщишься — значит, голова болит. Чтобы избежать осложнений, тебе требуется недели две постельного режима.  
— Строгого? — вяло улыбнулся самыми уголками губ Леви.  
— Наистрожайшего.  
— Мне надо ужин приготовить.  
— Я приготовлю. И побуду пока у вас. Буду сам возить Микасу в садик. Обо всем позабочусь. Идем наверх.  
Эрвин повлек Леви в спальню, а там выпутал из промокшей от пота одежды.  
— Мне нужно в душ, — вяло сопротивлялся Леви.  
— Пока это слишком для тебя. Подожди.  
Эрвин вернулся с вымоченным в теплой воде полотенцем и обтер Леви. Когда ладонь скользнула ниже поясницы, Леви с тихим вздохом ткнулся лбом в грудь Эрвину.  
— Я чувствую эйфорию.  
— Это после лекарств температура спадает, детка. Сейчас мы тебя переоденем в свежее. Вот так. Давай сюда ногу. Теперь вторую.  
Леви обнял Эрвина за шею и приподнялся, используя его как опору, а тот быстро подтянул ему до пояса резинку пижамных штанов.  
— Сейчас будет ужин. Я приготовлю куриный бульон. Пока температура спала, надо поесть.  
— Не хочется.  
— Не капризничай, мой маленький, — Эрвин ласково погладил щеку Леви, а потом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать.   
Леви надавил ему ладонью на лоб, смущаясь и сердясь одновременно.  
— Кончай сюсюкать. Отстань. Заразишься.  
— Не заражусь. Помнишь, детям в саду делали прививки? Нас, воспитателей, тогда тоже прививали. А ты вот не захотел последовать нашему примеру.  
Эрвин перестал говорить и прижался к горячим, потрескавшимся губам Леви, нависая над ним, утонувшим в подушках и укутанным воздушным одеялом.  
— Здоровяк, — буркнул Леви, не иначе в отместку за нежности.  
Эрвин снова его поцеловал, а потом хитро посмотрел в затуманенные эйфорией глаза: "Продолжай". И Леви продолжил:  
— Орясина, — очередной поцелуй последовал, будто подтверждение и согласие с каждым эпитетом.  
— Высоковольтный столб. Секвойя, — шептал Леви, а Эрвин целовал его после каждого слова, про себя удивляясь разгулявшейся фантазии.  
Кормить Леви супом они пришли вдвоем с Микасой. Эрвин отдал девочке плошку, и та заявила, зачерпывая бульон и поднося ложку к губам отца:  
— Не волнуйся, командир. Мы тебя быстро на ноги поставим.

— Эй, великан, — Леви потеребил сидящего на краю дивана Эрвина за ухо, а тот с довольной улыбкой положил широкие ладони ему на бедра. — Помнишь, ты горевал, что мы никак не можем раскрепоститься и хорошенько пошуметь? Есть неплохой вариант. Эрен пригласил Микасу в кино. Он идет со своими родителями. Длительность фильма — два с половиной часа. Недалеко от кинотеатра есть крошечный отель с почасовым съемом номеров.  
— Мы отвезем Микасу в кино, и у нас будет целых два часа безудержной страсти? — Эрвин облизнулся и направил ладони к ягодицам Леви. — Это отличная новость, мистер Аккерман.  
— Все зависит от вашего поведения, мистер Смит, — строго сказал Леви и тронул подбородок Эрвина, крепко сжал в пальцах, приподнял за него лицо, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Я умею быть послушным, — хрипло ответил Эрвин. 

На улице было скользко. Выпавший вчера снег весь день отчаянно таял, а сегодня вода замерзла, образовав тонкую пленку на асфальте. Оставалось надеяться, что это последний заморозок марта.  
Микаса ехала на отцовских плечах, закутанная до самого носа в любимый красный шарф, а Эрвин шел рядом, готовый в случае чего подхватить и ее, и Леви. Подул неприятный колкий ветер. Микаса высвободилась из витка шарфа и накинула один хвост на шею Эрвину, а второй — на шею Леви. На изумленный взгляд обоих мужчин она сурово ответила:  
— А то еще замерзнете, опять заболеете, придется вас лечить, за вас на работу ходить...   
Эрвину очень захотелось засмеяться, но лицо ребенка было таким серьезным, что он сдержался и лишь сказал:  
— Спасибо тебе, Микаса.  
В супермаркете было традиционно много знакомых лиц. Эрвин заметил родителей Райнера и Бертольда, а затем и самих приятелей чуть поодаль.   
— Зачем нам шоколадное молоко? В нем нет ничего полезного, — услышал он позади, перестал виснуть на тележке, выпрямился и обернулся. Леви в очередной раз не разрешал Микасе набрать всего того, чего ей хотелось.  
— Это всего-лишь один пакетик шоколадного молока, давай возьмем его, — с улыбкой сказал он Леви, а тот скривился.  
— Эти твои игры в плохого и хорошего полицейского. Ты нарочно ее балуешь.  
Эрвин подкатил с тележкой поближе к Леви. Микаса отправилась назад по проходу, изучая стеллажи с печеньем.  
— Я и тебя балую, милый, просто ты не замечаешь.  
Леви сперва приподнял бровь, но потом скосил глаза на тележку, в которой лежали очередной керамический нож для разделки рыбы и бамбуковый набор для заваривания мат-тя.  
Он нахмурился, но не нашел в себе сил показательно расстаться с ними и лишь буркнул:  
— Это расточительность.  
Эрвин слегка приобнял его за плечи.  
— Это любовь.  
Леви посмотрел ему в глаза и слегка улыбнулся.  
— А где Микаса? — опомнился он. Эрвин, забеспокоившись, оставил тележку и быстро прошел до конца ряда. В соседнем отделе послышался шум. Эрвин вбежал туда, Леви следовал по пятам. Там они застали Микасу и Райнера, вцепившимися друг в друга. Бертольд стоял в стороне и не собирался ни участвовать, ни разнимать.  
— Какого черта, — выдохнул Леви и стремительно рванулся вперед, но Эрвин остановил его и сам разнял детей.  
— Что случилось, Микаса? — он склонился к девочке, и та прошептала, чтобы Леви не услышал:  
— Он обозвал моего папу педиком.  
Глаза Эрвина потемнели. Он отпустил Микасу и крепко взял Райнера за плечо, чтобы отвести в сторону. Ему как никогда захотелось крепко выпороть наглого мальчишку, но вместо этого он осмотрел его тяжелым взглядом, заставив съежиться, и сказал:  
— Я понимаю, что тебе нравится Микаса, — не без удовольствия он пронаблюдал, как Райнер заливается краской до кончиков ушей и прячет глаза. — Но неужели ты думаешь, что такую умную девочку может впечатлить подобное поведение? Ты обижаешь ее друзей и, что уж совсем непозволительно, оскорбляешь ее отца. Оскорблять кого-то — первый признак собственной слабости. Ты настолько слабый, что не можешь добиться дружбы Микасы, действуя благородно?  
Мальчишка помялся, а потом сказал:  
— Ладно. Я не хотел. Не говорите предкам.  
— Извинись.  
Райнер досадливо поджал губы, извиняться он не хотел и не умел, но Эрвин сдвинул широкие брови и обернулся, будто бы выискивая в толпе родителей мальчишки. Тогда, глядя в пол, Райнер подошел к Микасе и попросил прощения.   
— Сэр, вы тоже меня извините.  
Оба, и Микаса, и Леви, вместо ответа уставились на мальчишку мрачным, подавляющим взглядом. Райнер не выдержал его и пяти секунд, пробормотал что-то невнятное и быстро сбежал.  
— Почему ты не дал мне его хорошенько вздуть? — возмутилась Микаса.  
— А я бы добавил, — процедил Леви.  
— Слово порой бьет сильнее кулака, — ответил Эрвин, но столкнулся с откровенным непониманием во взглядах и синхронно скривленных губах своих спутников, поэтому торопливо достал из кармана бумажку со списком покупок и пробежался по нему. — Как насчет овощей? Ты любишь брокколи, Микаса?

Леви волновался, кажется, куда больше дочки.  
— Она отлично выступит, — Эрвин положил тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в ней. Я сомневаюсь в судьях. Если они засудят ее, Микаса расстроится.  
— И тогда тебе придется убить каждого из них, — тихо хмыкнул Эрвин.   
Леви сердито зыркнул на него и ничего не сказал.  
— Она сильная и смелая девочка, — попытался успокоить его Эрвин.  
— Я знаю. И она знает. Поэтому недооцененность может больно по ней ударить.  
— Не переживай так, малыш. Судьям нет никакого резона засуживать пятилетних детей. И у Микасы есть группа поддержки, — Эрвин указал взглядом на Эрена, которого им поручили его родители и который стоял у самого края трибуны.  
Из громкоговорителей прозвучало объявление:  
— Приглашаются претенденты на десятый кю.  
Вышел строй детишек, одетых в белое кимоно, мальчиков и девочек, серьезных и сосредоточенных. Каждый из них выходил на татами, звонко объявлял название ката и приступал к выполнению. Когда вышла Микаса, взволнованный Эрен сложил ладони рупором и крикнул:  
— Вперед, Микаса! Представь Райнера!  
Девочка враз преобразилась, каждое движение и каждый блок стали хлесткими и четкими, будто такая малышка и впрямь могла вести бой с незримым противником.   
Эрвин ткнул Леви в бок локтем, указывая на юного поклонника.  
— Посмотри. Прелесть какая.   
Леви досадливо поморщился и ворчливо ответил:   
— Только сопливых нам в семье и не хватало.  
Эрвин мельком погладил его колено и насмешливо заметил:  
— Не может же всем везти, как тебе.  
На церемонии награждения Микасу отметили белым поясом с желтой полосой, который выдавался хорошо проявившим себя ученикам со способностями выше обычных.   
Светящаяся счастьем девочка с разбегу запрыгнула в раскрытые объятия отца.  
— Я горжусь тобой, кадет, — шепнул ей на ухо Леви, а она громко чмокнула его в щеку. Потом посмотрела на Эрвина, поманила его пальцем и тоже поцеловала. А потом ее обнимал уже Эрен, дети прыгали от радости и восторженно рассматривали новенький пояс.

Наконец установилась теплая, ласковая погода, поэтому в зоопарке в воскресенье оказался чуть ли не весь город. Пока Леви стоял в очереди за мороженым, Эрвин с Микасой ждали его у ограды пруда и рассматривали уток.   
Эрвин поджал губы, чувствуя волнение, но все же наконец решился.  
— Микаса, я хотел бы обсудить с тобой один важный вопрос. Он касается нас троих.  
— Ты хочешь сделать папе предложение? — осведомилась девочка, укладываясь животом на ограду и приподнимая ноги, стараясь найти равновесие.  
Эрвин вспыхнул. Так далеко в своих планах они точно еще не заходили.  
— Не совсем. Нет. Еще нет. Дело в том, что я очень люблю твоего папу...  
— Он тебя тоже, — откликнулась Микаса, упираясь в ограду руками и пытаясь подтянуться.  
Эрвин поддержал ее за талию.  
— Я очень рад это слышать, — искренне сказал он. — И тебя я тоже люблю. Поэтому хотел бы быть ближе к вам обоим. Мы с твоим папой хотели бы жить вместе постоянно, но не можем принять это решение без твоего одобрения. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Микаса пожала плечами:  
— Хорошо.   
Подошел Леви, осторожно сжимая в руках три ванильных рожка.  
— Теперь будет чем кормить уток, — он протянул мороженое Микасе.  
— Пока тебя не было, мы с Микасой обсудили кое-что важное. Она разрешила нам жить вместе.  
Микаса очень серьезно кивнула, облизывая рожок.  
— Что? Эрвин, я же просил!..  
— Пап, ну хватит, а? Тебе же нравится с ним спать.  
Леви уставился на дочку, его скулы залил румянец.  
— Раз мы теперь семья, Микаса, не хочешь ли прокатиться на моих плечах ради разнообразия? — предложил Эрвин.  
— Конечно, — согласилась девочка.   
Леви одарил обоих сердитым взглядом.  
— Сговорились.  
Эрвин приобнял его на пару мгновений за плечи.  
— Не волнуйся. Мы со всем справимся. А пока — пошли кормить уток.


End file.
